Transformation
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Roxanne's life is turned upside down after she mysteriously mutated into a sewer rat. Co-written by shozurei From DA. Read, enjoy, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Low and behold, my latest fanfic. I know it has been forever since I last updated **_**Last of the Predacons **_**and **_**Dragonformers, **_**fear not I am currently working on the next chapters. Thank you for being patient with me.)) **

Roxanne knew that the only way to stay limber and flexible was to continue to stretch her limbs; there was no way she was going to let nine years of Gymnastics go to waste. After doing the splits, she slowly leaned forward and lightly touched her forehead to her sock covered big toe. Once on her feet, she preformed a handstand and started walking out of her bedroom toward the living room, she knew the lay out pretty well, so she did not need to see where she was going.

She only just entered the living room when the front door to the first floor apartment opened; she easily recognized her dad's shoes as they stepped into the room.

"Hey, dad." She said before lowering her legs to stand upright again.

"Hello, Roxanne. I brought work home with me again. Shall we order out?" He replied before going into the kitchen

"Sure. Thai or pizza?" She asked, following him where she quickly noticed that his eyes were red. "Are you ok? You're eyes look kind of blood shot."

"I'm fine," Her father said with a reassuring smile. "I've just been working to hard. Pizza is fine, extra cheese."

"Did the police ever find your partner?" She asked, picking up the phone.

"They did not," Sighed her father. "I fear they never will."

Roxie did not know how to respond to that, giving him a small sympatric smile, she poured apple cider into a glass and gave it to him before ordering the pizza.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said, sipping it.

She smiled back before ordering the pizza and heading to her room to find some cash, she knew was lying around her room somewhere.

Once Roxanne was in her room, Victor put the glass down, headed toward a locked cabinet, and set his briefcase on the island. After unlocking the cabinet, he opened it, instead of drinking glasses inside there was old beakers and small glass cylinders. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Roxanne was still in her room before opening his briefcase. Inside glowed an eerie bluish-green color and he pulled out a jar that was filled half way with a strange colored goo and set it on the counter. Then pulled out a semi clean beaker and poured some of the goo inside, being careful not to get any of it on him. The last thing he needed was to be mutated into something freakish.

He then sealed the top of the beaker and set it on the bottom shelf, closed the door and locked it. It would be safe in there, although seeing how the electronic lock combination changes every 24 hours, he would need to ask Roxanne what it was, as the device would send her a new combination via email.

He turned his attention back to the jar on the island counter; he now had just enough to work with. He closed the lid on the jar, placed it back in the foam cut out in his briefcase, and closed it just as Roxanne entered the kitchen.

"Pizza will be in about ten minutes." She announced, upon hanging up the phone.

"Very well, I still have work to do since my partner has gone missing. I'll be in the lab in the basement."

"I'll save you a few slices." She promised pulling out a twenty and placing it in a key tray, so she could give it to the pizza guy.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Roxanne smiled before going back into her room to feed Chester; her pet rat, she smiled when saw him still in his cage chewing on an almond.

"I'll let you out after the pizza arrives." She promised, as she poured his food into a small bowl and placed it inside then lightly stroked his head.

Chester squeaked and chattered at her as he pushed into the touch.

X X X

Once Roxanne was back in her room, Victor went into his private lab, after locking the door behind him and turned on the light, his easygoing smile vanished and he snarled, punching the wall.

"Ten years of research! All down the drain because of those turtles! Those… those freaks!" Once down in the basement, he placed the briefcase on one of the tables, opened it, pulled out the jar, and placed it by the case.

"I'm just lucky they can't prove anything. It's not like they can just walk into a police station," He continued to rant. "But I'll never be able to go back to that lab again."

X X X

Roxanne opened the door when the delivery guy arrived, after she paid him and closed the door, she placed the large pizza box on the table and set aside two slices on a plate and walked toward the basement door.

"Dad?" She said after she knocked.

After a moment of silence, she knocked again only to be greeted by silence.

_He must be busy._ She thought with a shrug.

She headed back into the kitchen and placed the dish in the microwave. She took a slice for herself before putting the rest in the fridge then left a note on the door, telling him to check the microwave and headed back to her room and closed the door.

X X X

Victor huffed in irritation as flipped through his notes again. "There must be something left. If only my test subject hadn't escaped! Wait… I still have that vial of his blood."

He went back to his briefcase, found a small box rectangular box, and gently removed it before opening it where he found a small test tube filled with blood. He quickly went to work running tests on it.

X X X

After finishing her pizza, Roxanne cleaned her plate and placed it in the dishwasher, she looked up when she heard what sounded like glass cracking but she didn't see anything. She glanced back at the basement door before heading back into her room.

She gave a soft chuckle when she saw Chester run from one end of the bed to the other, this continued for another minute and a half.

Chester squeaked, he could smell the pepperoni and cheese from the pizza, he just couldn't find it.

Shaking her head, she walked to the bedside table and picked up a small plate with small pieces of cheese and pepperoni.

"Have fun, Ches." She told him, setting the plate down in front of him.

Chester gave a happy squeak and began to devour the scraps.

As he ate the scraps, Rox stroked him between the ears.

Chester chattered, his ears wriggling at the gently touch.

She always found it just adorable when he did that.

X X X

After running several tests on the blood, Victor growled at the results. "Nothing! There's nothing I can use!"

Going over to a supply cabinet, he pulled out a dropper and sucked a sample of the goo from the jar and placed a few drops on a microscope slide, he began study it and take notes. What he was seeing was promising.

The strange goo was organic in nature, though not like anything he had seen before. One drop had turned his partner into an empathic ape, and had given him his own psychic abilities, which had given him an advantage over the turtles that had no doubt been exposed to it as well.

_Tyler changed into the ape after coming into contact with monkey DNA. The same must have happened to those turtles. _He mused as he continued to take notes. _There must be a trigger that reacts to DNA. Acting like a catalyst to merge the two strands._

A thought crossed his mind that caused him to look up from the microscope for a moment. He shook his head pushed the thought away as he looked back at the sample.

_**THE NEXT MORNING….**_

"I'm going out, Roxanne," Victor called, putting on his coat. "I need some new equipment for the lab. I'll grab something on the way back."

Roxanne emerged from her bedroom with scrunched up hair on one side of her head.

"Ok, have fun." She yawned as she headed into the kitchen.

"I'll be back soon." Her father said before leaving.

As Roxanne walked over to the fridge, Chester whom had been riding on her shoulder, jumped onto the counter. She smiled a little before grabbing an almost empty jug of OJ then a large glass, set it on the counter, and poured what was left into it. The liquid only filled a small portion of said glass cub. Shrugging, she tossed the empty jug into the recycling and went back into the fridge for the other jug.

Chester scampered over to where a small bowl of food had been placed for him and began eating.

Roxanne moved the Milk aside then paused as she reached the other jug when she heard what sounded like dripping liquid.

_The faucet must be leaking again. I'll fix it after I clean Chester's cage. _She declared, grabbing the second jug.

She set the jug near the glass before getting two slices of pizza and set it on a plate, stuck it in the microwave pushed thirty seconds and then pressed start. While that was going, she poured herself some OJ until the glass was almost full then stopped. After recapping the juice, she put it back in the fridge, by this time Chester had finished the remains of his dinner and was now cleaning his whiskers. Then with amazing accuracy, jumped into her side pocket of her Pajama pants.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle.

Chester chattered at her, whiskers wriggling.

"How about after breakfast, I make you a fruit cocktail? Well, I don't really make it… It comes from a can."

Chester gave a series of squeaks, his little paws gripping the edges of her pocket.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said taking a sip of her OJ.

_Hmm, strange after taste._

As she reached for the pizza, she tried not to giggle when she felt tiny little claws climbing up her side, a moment later Chester was sitting on her shoulder. She tried not to giggle again as he touched his nose to her cheek which caused his whiskers to tickle her cheek. She gave him a little stroke between the ears before he climbed into what she liked to call her cigarette pocket.

As she ate her breakfast, she wondered if she should check the lab to see if her father had left any dishes that needed to be cleaned. She shrugged that thought away, knowing that her father was uncomfortable with her being down there.

_I'm sure he wouldn't mind some clean lab equipment. I doubt he'd even notice they were clean._

X X X

After she had finished eating, Roxanne placed her dish in the sink to be placed in the dishwasher, and then headed for the basement door, which she found, was unlocked for once. Which wasn't a problem, she knew the pass code, as she had been the one to programmed it.

She flipped the light switch, allowing her to see the steps so she wouldn't break her neck, once at the bottom she looked around, the lab was a typical laboratory, and as always, cluttered with her dad's lab equipment.

She quickly spotted her dad's pizza dish from last night, along side it was a few beakers and empty test tubes. Giving her head a shake, she walked over and gathered the dishes and dirty beakers and test tubes, being careful not to crush Chester. As she walked back the microscope, her hip accidentally pumped into the corner, she froze, holding her breath then cursed when she heard something break upon hitting the floor.

Her father may not notice a lot of things, but he would sure as hell notice that, she would have to would have to come back and clean it up after putting what she had in her arms into the dishwasher.

Grumbling under her breath, she headed back upstairs, placed the dirty dish, beakers and test tubes in the dishwasher and headed back down stairs to clean up what ever she had broken.

"I better hurry before my dad- ow!" She had stepped onto a used microscope slide and shard and pierced the bottom of her foot. "Why didn't I wear slippers?!"

She leaned against the desk and lifted her foot to see the damage; she noticed flecks of a bluish-green color on the shard. "Great."

Startled by the shout, Chester climbed out of her pocket and back onto her shoulder.

"I'll have to remove the shard in the bathroom." She decided after gathering a washcloth to gather the shards.

Once the shards were in the trash and the small mess cleaned up, Roxanne limped up stairs, closed the basement door, and headed for her bathroom.

She gathered gauze and rubbing alcohol to stop any infection from happening, she just hoped that whatever the bluish/green stuff was, it wouldn't cause a life threatening infection. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she gritted her teeth and pulled out the shard, which she quickly tossed in the trash.

Chester watched from the counter as she cleaned the wound with water and the rubbing alcohol. His ears went back when he caught the smell of it, he hated that smell and it only seemed to cause Roxanne even greater pain as she gasped loudly the second the clear funny smelling liquid hit the cut.

She hit the side of the tub with her free hand to express her pain and her anger. "Stupid not to wear shoes, hopefully I don't catch rabies or anything."

Once the cut was clean and dried, she wrapped gauze around her foot and put on socks.

"Roxie? I'm home."

"Crap." She quietly hissed.

She put away the rubbing alcohol, tossed the roll of gauze under the sink, and headed out of the bathroom, leaving an angry Chester in the bathroom.

"Sorry, boy." She apologized as she came back.

He squeaked angrily at her before climbing into her hand, then onto her shoulder as they left the bathroom.

She entered the kitchen just as her father did, in his arms were small boxes in which he placed on the table. She tried not to limp as she joined him after grabbing her OJ, which she had left on the counter.

"Ah, there you are." Her father said, upon seeing her. "Did you have a good breakfast?"

"Yes, I did. I've always enjoyed pizza for breakfast." Roxanne replied.

"Pizza," He quickly went into dad mode. "Roxanne, how many times do I have to tell you to eat a healthy breakfast?"

"I had Orange juice with it."

"Oh, well. If you had orange juice with it."

Feeling cheeky, she showed him the half-empty glass of OJ and gave it a little wiggle.

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "Have I ever told you how much like your mother you are?"

"Every time I act like a smart-alec." She smiled.

"In other words. I tell you everyday." He countered.

"No, it's more like every other day."

"I'm pretty sure it's everyday."

"It's every other day, dad."

Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair. "What every you say, sweetie."

Roxanne hated it when he ruffled her hair, but she never said anything.

"Don't forget to clean out Chester's cage tonight." He told her.

"That was the plan."

"Good. I'll be working at home today. Call if you need anything."

"Will do."

After finishing off her OJ, she rinsed out the glass and wished her father good luck before heading off to her room.

Victor went back to his lab and went straight back to work. He was determined to find out how the Mutagen worked. And of course, take his revenge of those pesky turtles.

"Shall we get your caged cleaned so I don't have to do it later?" Roxanne asked as she drew near the bed.

Chester chittered in agreement then jumped off her shoulder and onto the comforter before running around in circles for a few seconds then flopped onto the pillow with a squeak.

"You're such a goof." She chuckled, then noticed that her foot didn't hurt as much as it did before. She shrugged it off before getting started on the cage.

X X X

"There. All clean." Roxanne announced fifteen minutes later.

Chester squeaked and rank over to edge of the bed.

Smiling, she gently picked him up and set him on the desk where his cage was located. "Enjoy."

Chittering, the blue/gray rat ran into his cage and started running on the wheel.

While he ran on his wheel, she put the supplies away.

"Roxie! I'm going out for a while," Victor said before poking his head into her room. "I need to find a new lab space, I may be gone for a few days."

Roxanne checked her wrist as though to check a watch that wasn't there. "Well, that gives me plenty of time to order the keg for the party." She joked.

"As long as you don't drink and drive." He replied, playing along.

"Will do, dad. And good luck with your search."

"Thanks, honey. Remember to keep the door locked and don't stay up to late."

"I make no promises on that last part."

Her father chuckled. "And try to at least eat something with vegetables in it."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Ok, dad. I get it."

Her father smiled at her before he left.

"Well, looks like you and I have the place to ourselves." Roxie said looking at Chester, whom simply chittered at her as he ran on his wheel.

X X X

By the time 9oclock rolled around, Roxanne had eaten a large bowl of ice cream and gotten a brain freeze twice during the movie she had ordered, the loud noises she had made only served to annoy Chester as he had walked to one end of the couch to continue to eat the almond he had been given.

"I'm fine by the way." She told him.

She could have sworn that he had actually rolled his eyes at her.

She set her bowl aside and plunked a couple nuts from a bowl in the middle of the coffee table, as a peace offering she offered him one of them, which he took after finishing the almond.

"Why didn't they use the sword to begin with? It would have been a lot faster and easier." Roxanne wondered aloud.

She had to stop the movie when she suddenly light headed. "Ok, that's… odd."

Chester stopped chewing on his almond and looked up at her, head tilted to the side a little.

She turned off the tv and decided to call it a night, she could finish the movie tomorrow.

"Good thing I set up the maze before starting the movie." She said.

Chester chittered at her, as thought not liking the idea of running the maze again. After cleaning his whiskered, he climbed into her front pocket and curled up, he was asleep a few minutes later.

_That is simply adorable. _She thought when she heard tiny squeaky snores emanating from the pocket.

He barely twitched when she gently placed him in his cage.

Despite feeling tired, Roxanne had trouble sleeping, it felt as thought she was going through a growth spurt. She managed to suffer through it and fall asleep.

X X X

Roxanne rolled over with a groan, opened her eyes and cursed when she saw that it was almost 10:30! Her science partner would arrive in ten minutes!

Chester was already awake, slipping at his water tube.

Muttering under her breath, she rolled out of bed and headed toward her bathroom. She paused for a moment she smelled something from the closet, she shook her head, thinking it was coming from Chester's cage.

"I'll let you out in a second, Chester." She told him when she heard his little claws scratching at the lock.

Yawning again, she turned on the bathroom light and screamed when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her scream was so loud it sent Chester scurrying under the newspaper lining the bottom of his cage.

Roxanne just stared at her reflection in total shock, she was covered from head to foot in blue/gray fur! As she continued to stare, she heard a soft thump behind her. Shaking, she turned to the side and fainted upon seeing the long worm like tail.


	2. Chapter 2

April walked up the steps to Roxanne's door and reached under the met for the spare key. Key in hand, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Roxanne?"

When she didn't get an answer, she closed the door behind her and looked around, quickly spotting the maze on the table. Loud, frantic squeaking caught her attention.

Chester was going crazy in his cave, running back and forth while biting and clawing at the lock, trying to get it open. He wanted to know if Roxanne was ok!

"Chester?" April said before heading toward Roxanne's room.

Hearing April's voice, Chester squeaked louder as though trying to speak to her.

Once in her friend's room, she headed straight for Chester's cage.

"Hey, it's ok." She cooed as she opened the cage.

The second the cage door opened, Chester bolted from the cage, leaping past April's hand he landed on the blanket that Roxanne had left on the floor, it cushioned his fall as he quite literally hit the ground running. He skittered across the floor and squeezed between the partly open door and its frame.

_Where is he going and where's Roxanne?_ She wondered as she followed the rat.

She pushed opened the bathroom door and covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh. My. God."

Chester had climbed onto Roxanne's shoulder and was pressing his nose against her cheek. It was as though he didn't even notice that she had changed.

_She looks like Splinter, only more feminine_. April observed. _But how was she exposed to Mutagen?_

Chester looked at April and chittered, concern in his dark little eyes.

A moment later Roxanne groaned before April could say anything.

"Roxie? Is that you?" April asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

Roxanne opened her eyes before groaning again, covering her face with her hands.

"Crap, it wasn't dream."

"What happened?" April asked, helping her sit up. "How did you come into contact with Mutagen?"

"I'm not sure. And what's Mutagen?"

"That would be the green goo that gave you fur."

_Green goo? Wait!_ She suddenly grabbed her head with a loud groan as what felt like a nasty migraine hit her with a vengeance.

"Are you ok?" Her friend asked, holding her shoulders while Chester, now on the floor ran back and forth in alarm.

"Yeah, just a bad head ache."

April nodded, although she was still concerned.

The pain in Roxanne's head ease a minute later, she then looked at her fur-covered arm in silence, trying to absorbed what was happening to her.

"So you have no idea how you came into contact with Mutagen?" April asked.

"No," She replied, she tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "What am I going to do? I-I can't go let alone do anything looking like this?"

"Does your dad know about this?"

"No. He left last night and will be gone for a few days." Roxanne was trying hard not to freak out.

"You said he was a doctor. Does he know anything about genetics?"

"I never asked, and the last time I checked spontaneously turning into a five foot four rat wasn't a genetic mutation."

"Actually, it kind of is," April said, tapping her fingers together. "I've seen this kind of thing before."

"What classes are you taking? Last time I checked, we didn't have weird science."

"I didn't say it was a class." Roxanne gave her friend/lab partner and confused look.

"C'mon," April continued. "Let get you covered up. I have some friends I think you should meet."

"A-alright, give me a few minutes." Roxanne sighed.

April nodded and took Chester so Roxanne could get dressed.

While April waited in the bedroom, Roxanne changed her clothes in the bathroom.

_Wow, I look completely different._ She observed before putting on a hooded sweatshirt.

_I really hope Donnie can do something for her,_ April thought, lightly stroking Chester's fur. _I hate to think of her dad's reaction to this._

Sighing, Roxanne finally turned away from the mirror and left the bathroom.

Seeing her enter the room, Chester wriggled out of April's grip and ran over to Roxanne. He climbed up her pant leg and settled into the large front pocket, only his tail was sticking out.

"So… where are these friends of yours?" Roxanne asked.

_Please not the circus. Please not the circus._ She hoped she hated the circus it freaked her out. Especially the clowns.

"Believe it or not,"

_Oh, here it comes!_

"They kind of live in the sewer."

Roxanne looked at her as though she had just grown a second head.

"I know it sounds weird, but they're mutants. Like you."

"I think I've fallen into the Twilight Zone."

April chuckled. "I felt the same way when I first met them."

"A-alright. I'll trust you."

"Thanks," She said with a small smile. "C'mon, let's get going."

Roxanne followed her to the front door and waited as she checked to see if the coast was clear. She followed after the signal was given; she wrinkled her nose at a disgusting smell.

"Good God. I never knew the dumpster in the alley smelled so nasty."

"Smells the same to me," April replied. "You must have a stronger sense of smell now."

"No kidding." Roxanne muttered.

April found a man hole cover near the dumpster much to Roxanne displeasure; she pulled it back and checked for lights.

Rox walked over when she was beckoned, trying not to breath in the horrid stench coming from the dumpster. She watched as April started climbing down the ladder.

Chester poked his head out of the large pocket and chittered up at Roxanne.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." She told him, light stroking him between the ears.

Chester instinctively pushed into the touch.

"Ok, I'm at the bottom!" April called.

"Any sewer Gators?" Roxanne joked.

"Just one that I know of, but he doesn't live around here."

_Great, looks like that urban legend is true._ She thought before climbing down the ladder.

Once at the bottom, they continued walking.

"They guys live pretty close by, so we won't have far to go." April told her.

"That's good." Roxanne said then flinched as a truck on the surface raced past, no doubt breaking the speed limit.

"Sensitive ears too, huh?"

"It's going to take some time getting use to. Same with the tail."

"Could have been worse. You could have been a bug, a cockroach perhaps."

"I could probably pull off a praying mantis." Roxanne shrugged.

April smiled. "Least you still have your sense of humor."

Roxanne smiled as well then sniffed. "Are you using a new shampoo?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to smell like berries."

"Strawberries. With a subtle hint of kiwi."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. Oh, we're here."

Having been looking at April the entire time, Roxanne didn't see the steel box until she walked into it.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention."

"Alright, well, I'm going down first and then I'll call you in."

"Fair enough, I'll just… hide in the shadows then."

"You won't have to hide for long." She said before pushing a rotating bar that allowed her access.

Roxanne hid in the shadows and watched as April walked into the middle of what looked like a large living room.

"Hello?" April called. "Is anyone home?"

"April? You're here early."

Roxanne's jaw dropped when she saw a walking talking turtle wearing a purple mask walk out of an adjacent room and over to April.

"Hey, Donnie. Yeah, I've kind of run into a bit of a problem."

"Is it the Kraang?" Donnie asked almost fearfully, mainly for her safety.

_Who or what is a Kraang?_ Roxanne wondered.

"No, nothing like that," April assured him. "A friend of mine from school has some how come into contact with mutagen."

"Is your friend ok?" Donnie asked.

"She's a little freaked out, but you can hardly blame her."

"Of course. Where is she now?"

"She's right up there. Roxanne, you can come down!" April called.

Donnie had to do a double take when April's friend walked into the open. She looked just like Master Splinter!

"Roxanne, this is Donnie," April said introducing them. "Donnie, this is Roxanne."

Roxanne looked at the bipedal turtle with guarded wariness, while Donnie looked at her with keen interest.

"It's ok, Roxie. You can trust him."

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this." Roxanne admitted.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we'll take this one step at a time." Donnie told her.

Poking his head out of her front pocket, Chester squeaked and chittered at Donnie.

Donnie smiled a little. "Well, that explains why she turned into a rat."

Chester chittered again before climbing into her shoulder.

"Let's go inside," April suggested. "It's cleaner."

Donnie led the girls deeper into the lair. He knew that Roxanne must be confused and probably scared about what was going. He could see her looking around, clearly looking for an escape route just in case things went sour.

"Don't worry," April told her. "I'm sure Donnie and the guys can figure this out."

Roxanne tried to smile but she couldn't do it.

"Hey, Donnie! I'm out of smoke bombs, think you can make some more?" Mikey asked, skateboarding down a rail.

Donnie face palmed. "Again? What happened to that last batch?"

"I used them playing keep away from Raph."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I'll make some later."

"Aw! Can't you make some now?"

"We're a little busy right now." April said.

"Lets head to my lab, it's more private." Donnie suggested.

"Good idea," April put in. "C'mon, Roxie."

Roxanne quietly followed the pair into another room, she looked around. It was a nerd's paradise in here.

April sat down nearby as Donnie asked Roxanne some questions.

"So when did you change?"

"I guess some time last night while I was asleep."

"During the nigh? Usually, contact with mutagen results in an instantaneous change." Donnie said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." She admitted.

"Do you know when you might have touched it? It's basically green goop, like half melted Jell-O."

"April asked the same thing but when I tried to remember, I got a massive head ache."

"A headache and slight memory loss. Hm, unusual."

"Perhaps meditation will help her remember." A new voice spoke from the doorway.

Roxanne turned and her jaw dropped again, it was like looking into a carnival mirror!

"Master Splinter, this is April's friend Roxanne," Donnie said. "Roxanne, this is Master Splinter."

Splinter said nothing as he walked over to the trio to get a better look at the new comer.

Chester watched Splinter approach; he sniffed at him when he came closer.

There was nothing but silence as Splinter and Roxanne made eye contact, Chester not approving of this, stood on his hind legs and glared at Splinter as though trying to stare him down.

Splinter looked at Chester and raised an eyebrow before looking at Roxanne. "You will be safe here, Roxanne."

Roxanne felt her self relax; she hadn't realized that she had tensed up when Splinter had stopped in front of her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a DNA sample so I can analyze it." Donnie said.

"Uh, ok. Sure." Roxanne replied a little uncertain.

"Just open your mouth." Donnie said, holding up a Q-tip.

"Oh, I thought you were going to draw some blood, but this works just as well."

"I might draw some later," Donnie said as he took a sample. "It depends on what I find."

_Me and my big mouth_. She thought.

"Still no sign of Falco, it's like he just vanished." Someone from out side the lab said.

"Sounds like Leo's back." Donnie absently said, preparing the slide.

"Leo?" Roxanne echoed.

"My son, Leonardo." Splinter told her.

"I have three brothers. You already saw Mikey asking about the smoke bombs," Donnie added. "Leo and Raph are the other two."

Roxanne kept her hood up as two more turtles walked into the lab.

"It's like Falco just vanished after he escaped his lab." Leo continued.

"Yeah, it's so frustrating," Raph complained. "He turns his lab partner into a monkey, beats the stuffing out of us, and then just goes poof."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, that didn't sound like her father at all.

Raph punched his fist into his palm. "Man, I'd like nothing more then to break that guy's face!"

Roxanne clenched her jaw, fighting back the urge to do something drastic.

Splinter cleared his throat to get his sons attention.

"What's up, Master Splinter?" Raph asked.

"We have a visitor." Splinter said, motioning to the hood figure standing beside April.

"Oh, hi." Raph said. "You a friend of April's?"

Roxanne didn't say anything and looked away when Leo tried to get a better look at her.

"We're class mates," April said. "Guys, this is Roxanne. Roxie, that's Raph and Leo."

"Hello, Roxanne. What brings you to the lair?" Leo asked trying to be polite.

"You don't usually bring people down here, April." Raph pointed out.

"Special circumstance."

"Such as?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, can you make it long story short?" Raph asked.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "This is long story short." She removed her hood to let them see her in the light.

"Whoa," Raph stated, wide eyed. "It's like some one turned Master Splinter into a girl."

"Real smooth, Raph." Donnie replied, rolling his eyes.

"How did she come into contact with mutagen?" Leo asked,

"She doesn't remember."

"Did she hit her head or something?"

"Well, I kind of fainted when I saw my refection this morning." Roxanne admitted.

"Want me to check for a concussion?" Donnie asked.

"Nope."

"Very well," Don's computer beeped a moment later, he checked the results. "Did you recently drink orange juice?"

"Yesterday, why?"

"There's some citrus acid on the swab."

"Master Splinter drank acid?! How is he not in searing pain right now?!" Mikey shouted, having only heard the last part of the entire conversation.

"No, you idiot!" Raph snapped. "How could you even think that Splinter would be dumb enough to do some thing like that?!"

"There's citric acid on the swab I took," Donnie calmly explained. "That's basically juice from fruits like oranges."

"Am I going to need to wear a name tag?" Roxanne asked.

Raph introduced Mikey to Roxanne before leaving to feed some one called Spike, after saying hi, Mikey left to read comics. Splinter left shortly after wards.

"So what do the results say, Don? Other then the citrus acid?" Leo asked.

"From what I can tell its basis human DNA mixed with Rat DNA, like Splinters." Donnie replied. "However, there's nothing to indicate why a delayed reaction took place."

"Well, it's obvious where she got the rat DNA," Leo said looking at Chester who was still on her shoulder. "Do you think the citrus had anything to do with it?"

"Who knows? Mutagen is so complex, there's no telling what could affect it."

"So… what happens now?" Roxanne asked.

"I'll continue analyzing while you two eat breakfast."

"Fair enough." Roxanne replied before following after April.

"Just to warn you, breaking is going to be left over pizza." April told her.

Roxanne shrugged. "I don't mind. I still have left over pizza at the apartment."

April chuckled. "Between you and the guys, I'm going to need to go on a diet."

"No you don't, you look great."

"Aw, thanks Roxie. And I promise you still look good too."

Chester chittered as if in agreement.

X X X

"Hey Raph. Any pizza left or did Mikey eat it all?" April asked as they entered the kitchen.

"There's a few slices left, help yourselves," Raph replied. "Man, it's still weird to look at you without mistaking you for Splinter."

"The fact that she's a girl not withstanding." April stated, rolling her eyes. "Any extra lettuce for Chester?"

"Of course." Raph replied before ripping off a large leaf and handing it to Roxanne.

"Thanks." Roxanne replied, taking the leaf and giving it to Chester.

Chester quickly began to nibble on the leaf, holding it in his little paws.

Spike looked up at Chester, blinked then returned to his own leaf.

Roxanne glanced at Raph before saying a little uncertainly. "Hey, uh… I was wondering that seeing how I'm going to be here for a while that, maybe I could pick up a few things at my apartment?"

Raph shrugged. "Sure, no problem. "I'll take you as soon as it gets dark."

"Great, thanks." She replied, giving a small smile before getting a slice for herself.

Chester, having finished his leaf, jumped down to the counter.

Roxanne smiled again as she watched Chester approach Spike.

Chester sniffed Spike, whiskers quivering with curiosity.

Spike looked at him and tilted his head before taking a bite of his leaf again.

Chester tilted his own head, gave Spike another sniff before eating more lettuce.

"Well, looks like they're friends now." Roxanne chuckled.

"I guess so." April said with a grin.

"Yeah, Spoke is pretty laid back." Raph replied.

"Ches is like that as well. So long as he doesn't get into the sugar."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"May I pet Spike?"

"Yeah, sure. He won't bite."

Roxanne reached out and gently stroked Spike's head.

Chester watched and tilted his head; he gave what appeared to be a shrug before returning to his meal.

Spike couldn't careless about being stroked; he was simply enjoying his breakfast.

April smiled as she watched.

"You weren't kidding about him being laid back." Roxanne commented.

"Yep, that's Spike for you, never makes a fuss."

Roxanne smiled again before looking around. "Ok, what smells like moldy gym shorts?"

"I don't smell anything." Raph said.

"First the dumpster now this." Roxanne grumbled.

"Wait, I smell it too." April said.

"Oh good. It's not just me."

"I still don't smell anything." Raph said.

"Ugh, I think it's getting stronger."

Dropping his leaf, Chester ran up Roxanne's arm and buried his nose in her sleeve.

Not three seconds later, Mikey wheeled into the room on his skateboard.

"For the love of god! Did you roll in skunk spray then fart into a sulfur pit?" Roxanne asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Ok, NOW I smell it!" Raph complained covering his nose.

"Mikey, you smell like a broken toilet." April added.

Chester squeaked in agreement.

"What? I took a bath." Mikey replied.

"In what? The sewage plant?"

Mikey pouted cutely then grumbled. "Fine, I'll take another one."

"Thank you." April said.

Mikey huffed before skateboarding out of the kitchen.

"Hopefully, he'll actually take one." Raph said.

"You and me both."

Chester chittered in agreement, thumping his tail.

Roxanne lightly stroked his back then looked at her own hand.

April put her hand on Roxanne's shoulder and lightly squeezed.

"It's gonna be ok, Roxie. Donnie will figure something out."

"I know. It's just weird to have four fingers instead of five."

"Still one more then I have." Raph stated.

Roxanne chuckled. "Good point."

Raph grinned at her.

"There I took a bath. Happy now?" Mikey asked a few minutes later.

"Well, you no longer smell like broken plumbing, so I'm gonna say yes." Raph replied.

Mikey glared at him before grabbing the last slice of pizza.

"Hey, don't blame me for your poor hygiene."

"At least I don't snore like a wood chipper."

"I do not snore!" Raph snapped.

"Actually, you do." Mikey said before playing a recording of Raph snoring on his T-phone.

"G-give that back!" Raph growled, trying to snatch the T-phone out of Mikey's hand.

"Not a chance, this is gonna be your ring tone when ever you call me."

Raph growled and lunged at Mikey, making a grab for the phone.

Mikey ran out of the kitchen, laughing like a mad man.

Raph was hot on his heals, yelling out various threats.

April giggled as she watched.

"This happens a lot, I take it." Roxie stated.

"Pretty much everyday."

Well this should be a fun experience. Roxanne thought.

X X X

Later…

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Where are you guys going?" Leo asked.

"Getting some of Roxanne's stuff from her house."

"Perhaps I should go with you."

"Why? The apartment where I live is only two blocks away." Roxanne said.

"Sometimes Raphael needs to be supervised."

"Supervised? Why the heck would I need to be supervised?" Raph snapped. "We're going to her house to pick up a few things. What exactly do you think will happen?"

"It was a joke Raph."

Raph huffed at his brother, not amused in the slightest.

"We should get going, we need to beat the 8 o'clock traffic."

"Traffic? You got a car or something?"

Roxanne snorted. "I wish, I was going to take driver's ed next semester, but that's not gonna happen. And when I say traffic, I mean every crazy driver in New York."

"Yeah, its like they drive blind folded or something." Raph agreed."

"Yeah, we should go. Like now."

X X X

They emerged from the same man hole that April and Roxanne had used earlier that day.

"Ok, so which way is your house?" Raph asked as he climbed out then helped Roxanne out of the hole.

"This way." Roxanne replied, leading him out of the alley.

Raph followed her, keeping a look out just in case trouble found them.

After making sure the coast was clear, Roxanne approached the front steps of the first floor apartment.

"Do you have a key? I can pick the lock if we need to."

"There's no need," She replied before bending down to pick up a rock and opening it. "Hide a hey."

"Kind of an obvious hiding spot, don't you think?"

"I change the hiding spot every now and again."

"Ah."

After setting the rock down, Roxanne unlocked the door and stepped inside and closed the door once Raph was inside. A red blinking light caught her attention; it was coming from the answering machine. She approached it and checked the time when the message was left.

"Huh, this was left ten minutes ago." She said before pushing a button to play the message.

Her heat skipped a beat when she heard the speaker. It was from the one person she hadn't heard or talked to for a years and a half.

_"Roxanne, it's your mother."_

**((A/N: Cliffhanger bitches! Ok, now before you go complaining, April has no idea that Victor Faloc AKA the soon to be Rat King is Roxanne's father.))**


End file.
